The World Through My Eyes
by Aqualia
Summary: "Rival this! Pokemon Battle that! Did you get stronger? Have you caught enough Pokemon? You'll never match up to me!" Really, is that all you think about? If only you could see everything through my eyes...then maybe you'd see how much I love you. Idiot.
1. Leaf : Green

**Leaf : Green**

I lie quietly in front on an Oak tree that was situated next to my house and close my eyes. The Spring sun gleams brightly through the long outstretched branches. I shuffle to try and find a comfortable position while tree's shadow provides a cool veil over me as I try to drift away into sleep. Pallet Town is a very peaceful town. I quite like it here. Even though it can get a little boring, the tranquility of the place overrides the dullness of it. There are only a few houses here and Professor Oak's Laboratory. I've lived here as long as I can remember but I'm not really complaining, however, sometimes I have the urge to just run right out into the wild grass to see the world beyond this town.

I guess it's not that bad because I have my childhood friend with me here…well he'd rather call our relationship somewhat one between rivals. It's true though, he's been my rival since we were born. Whether it be athletics, academics, general house hold skills or even eating. He'd always compete with me, I mean it gives us a source of entertainment but I think I'm the only one who wants to have a normal relationship sometimes. Oh I didn't mention his name did I?

"Leaf!" A familiar voice calls out to me loudly.

"Well speak of the devil." I muttered to myself and reluctantly opened my eyes.

"Oi! Did you manage to find a four-leaf clover today?" The figure was trying to catch his breath as he held his left fist up to me.

"It's nice to see you too Green." I said sarcastically and gave him a charming smile. "No. I didn't actually, I thought you were joking about that."

"Heh. Admit it. You tried really hard and couldn't find one." He smirked and opened up his left fist to reveal a crumpled four-leaf clover. "You're impressed right?"

"Not really." I feigned an innocent smile.

"W-what?" He squatted down and extended his hand out even closer to me. "Look at this rare thing and tell me, you TELL me it's not impressive. You need a massive amount of luck and skill to find this you know."

"It's not impressive." I stated.

"Why you little." Green glared at me for a moment. "To think I went through the trouble…"

"Did you do this for me?" I asked. "Because you thought I wanted to compete with you?"

"O-of course not!" Green blushed, quickly turned around and threw the clover away. "This is nothing. I can find another any time."

"That's a shame and I was SO impressed too." I sighed. Green then whipped his head back towards me. I could feel the dark aura just seeping out of him as he stared at me. "Hehe…"

"You cheeky girl." He muttered.

"Hehe. Say shall we go for a walk?" I offered as I stood up.

"Hmph. Fine." Green nonchalantly rises and starts walking off.

"Ah." I quickly catch up to him and took a hold of his hand. "Now let's go."

"Idiot! W-what do you think you're doing?" Green suddenly pulls his hand out of my grasp and shoved them into his pockets.

I chuckled lightly as I trailed behind him. Every time I try to catch up he'd pick up the pace but I think I know why. Who'd want anyone to look at them when their face is as red as a boiling tomato, however, I had no idea that this would be the last time that I can joke with him like this. Before I knew it our relation began changing drastically but that is a story for another time. The story of us is just beginning.


	2. Me : You

**Me : You**

"Hey...hey." A gentle voice called out to me. "Hey! Wake up you idiot!"

"Wah!" I exclaimed in pain as I jolted up quickly. "O-ouch…my head."

"About time." I turned around to see a familiar face standing behind me; Green. "Geez, how can you be such a heavy sleeper? It's not very appealing you know, no wonder you don't have a boyfriend."

"H-hey! That's none of your business." I retorted angrily. "Just because you have a few girls who follow you around that doesn't mean you can get conceited with me."

"Hmph. Is someone jealous?" He smirked at me.

"J-jealous? You wish." I flick my hair back casually. "I have something called common sense unlike those other girls."

"Whatever. I'm not really interested in men anyway." He nonchalantly turned his head away from me and chuckled. "Anyway if you're done with your nap we can get going."

"Are you calling me a man? You really know how to piss me off." I grinded my teeth and resisted the urge to backhand him. "By the way where are we going exactly?"

"You can't be serious…" Green flashed his head back in my direction and gave me an I-can't-believe-I-even-know-you-because-you're-so-embarrassing look. "Of course we're going to go meet my grandfather."

"….." I tried to remember if I had previously arranged an appointment with him. "….."

"…" Green stared at me a little more. "….You still can't remember can you?"

"…..No." I grumbled. I hate to lose to this guy but I can't fake my way out of this one.

"Sweet merciful-…you're useless." Green sighed. "Whatever. I'm not going to bother explaining to you, just come with me."

"H-huh? Wait." Before I could say anything else Green grabbed my wrist and pulled me up from the ground. "Don't pull you jerk."

Green ignored me and continued pulling. His hand felt hot. Very hot. Was he sick? I glanced up at his face to see his ears burning in a deep shade of scarlet. Hehe, he sure isn't very honest. I sighed a little and loosened my muscles to make it easier for him. Geez, if only he'd shut his mouth then he could be this cute all the time. Green continued pulling me but more gently this time…maybe he thought he was being too rough. Wow, what a considerate guy. It makes me want to mess with him a little bit...actually maybe I'll do exactly that. Without warning I squeezed his hand, latched myself onto his arm and looked up at him lovingly.

"Green~" I called out cutely. "You're pulling me too hard~ Why don't we walk side by side instead? 3"

"Uurraaaughhh!" Green yelled and quickly pulled his arm out of my grasp. "W-what are you doing, you perverted girl? Y-you sure have some weird hobbies! I'm not interested in that sort of thing with you o-okay?"

"Pfft...pft….pftaha…hahahah….ahahaha…ahha…haha….ahhah….ha…ahhh." I covered my mouth and tried to choke back my laughter.

"D-don't laugh! What's wrong with you? You're so deluded if you think I actually like you." His face didn't match his words at all; it was bright red…and really quite amusing.

"I didn't say anything like that." I stopped laughing at his pitiful self and smiled. "You were having those kinds of thoughts by yourself."

"Huh? What was that?" Green stopped blushing and glared at me.

"Awww and here I thought you were being cute for a minute." I smiled. "What happened to that bright red face huh?"

"Tsk, why you pesky girl." Green growled. "Just you wait once I get a Pokemon I'm gonna beat you in a battle so badly."

"Really?" I gazed at him with teary eyes.

"Oh don't you look at me like that." He said and then pinched my right cheek. "That day will come soon. Actually don't bother asking for one from gramps cause I'm gonna wipe the floor with you anyway."

"O-oww. O-okay I ger rit. Rust ret ro of mehh." I flailed my hands in the air. "Royyy! Rastard! I red wet ro."

"Heh. Not so tough now are you?" Green chuckled a little and then decides to let go.

"O-ouch! Tch." I rubbed my cheek painfully as Green casually walks off without me. "H-hey! Wait for me."

I ran after him and slowed down my pace when it matched his. We walked side by side towards Professor Oak's laboratory. It was silent for a while. Green and I often have this silence when we walk sometimes…but it's not an awkward silence…it's more of a comfortable one. I glanced up at Green's face for a bit; he was not even looking at me but straight ahead (that bastard) but I guess that's one of his good traits. He only looks forward towards his goal; he doesn't worry about unnecessary things. Hmm…does that mean I am unnecessary? Huh? What am I thinking? Stupid! I couldn't care less about what he does.

"Hey Green." I started a conversation.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Once you get a Pokemon what will you do then?" I asked with an apathetic tone, not that I care what he does with it.

"Of course I'll go on a journey." A smirk quickly appeared on his face. "I'll go around battling all the Gym leaders and earning all the badges."

"I see." I indifferently stated. "Then will what will happen next?"

"You go to the Pokemon League of course." His eyes had a slight glint of fire in them. "Then you defeat them and become the strongest Pokemon trainer ever."

"Is that so?" I stated causally but in a way that wasn't expecting an answer.

"Hey…you asked so why do you sound so bored?" Green stopped advancing and gave me a little frown.

"No I'm not particularly bored. I just wanted to hear your dreams that all…that is your dream right? To become the strongest?" I smiled lightly.

"Yeah…why do you ask?" He looked at me inquisitively.

"Is it wrong to ask?" I glanced back at him.

"Well no…" He scratched his head and then started continue walking.

"Do you think we can journey together?" I asked softly.

"You…and me?" He stopped again.

"Hm?" I stopped along with him.

"Pfft. You think you can handle training Pokemon?" Green gave me a condescending look.

"What?" I felt slightly angered by this.

"I mean, what makes you think you can be _my_ rival and even worse comrade when it comes to Pokemon?" He flicked my forehead and chuckled. "I know you think they're cute and all but really, what are going to do? Dress them up and do little fashion parades around the town? Isn't that kind of a waste?"

"….There isn't one word you said that didn't make me want to kill you." I glowered.

"We've been rivals since we were younger but this is a whole different story." Green continued to talk…not let me rephrase…he continued to trash-talk about me and being a little SOB.

"Hey…you're kinda starting to piss me off." I crossed my arms tightly.

"Face it Leaf, if you come with me you'd only slow me down." He walked over to me and started to ruffle my hair. "Just be a good girl and stay home alright. I promise that I'll come back once in a while and bring you a gift."

"Bastard! Don't belittle me." I smacked his hand away from me. "Just because you're his grandson doesn't mean you're a God. I don't want your arrogant face looking down on me any longer! I'll show you. Once you get a Pokemon I will too and I will definitely beat you."

"W-what? Why are so getting so conceited? You think you can beat me? Just go ahead and try, little girl." Green suddenly closed his fists tightly and growled. "And who said anything about my relation with grandfather, leave him out of this."

"Oh don't be so noble!" I yelled. "You've always been thinking you're better than me, patronizing me with every little thing. Even when I beat you, you refuse to accept it! Just admit that there are people better than you!"

"Sure there are but you can't be one of them! Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a girl." Green retorted.

"I didn't ask you to!" I flailed my arms in the air in anger.

"Tch. You think you can handle it? Everything I've been doing until now I've never given it my best, I've always gone easy on you. I've never once tried my hardest with you! You're not even worth the effort!" Green was really on a role now…I have to admit it's starting to get to me. "You're nothing special. Don't think you can do everything."

"T-that's my line…" I could feel my determination to fight back slipping away…it's hard doing this to the person you love after all…

"Even if you become a Pokemon trainer I'll never accept you as my rival. You won't be anything to me but a burden. A road block. A small obstacle on my path to victory. So don't even try to gain any recognition for me and another…thing-"

"….sniff" Oh crap. I'm starting to cry. "sniffle….."

"H-hey….Leaf?" Green suddenly calmed down and extended a hand towards me. "I went too far…kay?"

"Don't touch me…." I took a few steps back. "You're horrible…I hate you."

"H-hey don't say that." Green took a few steps forward. "It was o-only a joke. You're still my rival so don't get angry."

"No...even if it was a joke." I continued to reverse my footsteps. "It was harsh. It hurts hearing things like that…especially from you."

"B-but you also said those sorts of things to me." Green tried to find excuses.

"Yeah sorry….bye now." I quickly turned around and ran home.

"W-wait Leaf!" Green called out to me from a distance.


	3. Forgive : Apologize

**Forgive : Apologize**

I sit solemnly near the river's edge while quietly staring at my reflection in the water. The waves were gentle and calm until I threw a stone that caused ripples to violently diffract. I angrily continued to cast stones into the river as if it was my mortal enemy. I'm just…so angry. No. Maybe not angry. Shocked? Upset? Sad? I don't even know…I just feel unhappy. Why? Green and I always bicker like this. Is it because I'm in love with him that caused this to happen? I've always loved him though so it can't possibly be that. I wonder why I got so mad…he did say obnoxious and despicable things but… I knew he didn't mean it.

It's been a few days since the incident and I haven't exchanged one word with him yet. He keeps running after me trying to apologize but I purposely ignored him up until now…he hasn't been approaching me lately, maybe he finally gave up. I know it's hard for Green to constantly try to say sorry due to his colossal ego yet…I don't feel like forgiving him. I sighed heavily and reached out to pick another rock; I slithered my hand through a small patch of grass but nothing…guess I used them all up. Feeling uncomfortable I seized a tuft of grass, wrenched it out and hurled it into the air…only to have the wind carry it back to my face.

"Pfft..tufpp…pufft..ppeh..peh." I spat out the grass from my mouth irately and clumsily shook my head about. I stopped. Then sighed. "It sure is boring around here."

Hmm? Strange. Since when did I find Pallet Town THIS boring? It's just peaceful. So quiet. I wonder what Green is doing right now? HUH? Why am I wondering about him? I'm mad at him! It should be him who is wondering about me…he better be anyway. No, actually he has but I've just been ignoring it. I can't approach him now, my pride will never allow it. I wonder if he'll come back to apologize again.

I yawned slightly and stretched my arms towards the sky. I'm feeling a little tired; with heavy eyelids I flop backwards and rolled onto my side.

"Maybe…I'll take…a little…nap…" I mumbled to myself as I drift to sleep.

***Pinch***

"Ng…" I muttered as I felt something grab my cheek and rolled over on my back. I opened my eyes slightly to see Green smiling above me.

"Good morning." He cheekily laughs.

"What? You're here?" I blink sleepily at him. "How long was I asleep for?"

"I think for about 40 minutes now." He commented. "Did you have a nice nap? You've got drool on you."

"Ughh…" I hazily tried to wipe my mouth. "Idiot….shut up"

"Haha. I was joking." He laughed sadly.

"Nghhh~" I yawned and started to crawl towards Green's lap. I softly placed my head on it and shuffled uncomfortably until I found a good position.

"Uh!" Green jumped a little but settled down. "You're still sleepy?"

"Yeah…somewhat." I stated and closed my eyes. "Let me borrow your lap."

"Shouldn't our roles be reversed?" Green asked awkwardly.

"Nope~ You feel nice." I smiled lightly.

"You know I was trying to apologize before." He started to stroke my hair. I can feel his hands shaking slightly while combing through the strands. Is he trying to comfort me?

"This isn't like you Green." I giggled in a sarcastic tone. "You should return to normal. You know act all high and mighty like you always do, get back up on that high horse of yours."

"H-hey…why don't you let me do the talking." Green tapped my forehead somewhat forcefully.

"You can be real nice once I guilt trip you." I smiled.

"Well I'm…it's just that…I got carried away and…um…I didn't really want to say all of that stuff." He stammered.

"All? You wanted to say some?" I retorted.

"N-no well we always bicker like that but…this time I crossed the line and got you really upset so…um…yeah." Green took his hands out of my hair.

"Is that all?" I open my eyes and asked, waiting for the special words.

"And…you see…it's just that…I'm…kinda really sorry." Green blushed a little from the embarrassment but he knew this was serious business.

"Hfm…pfft…ahaha." I chuckled rather loudly. "Sorry but that…was-ahaha…too cute."

Green suddenly stood up, letting my head drop onto the ground. I sat up rubbing it a little while frowning at him. What was the big idea? I stared at him as I sat on the ground; he was using his arm to cover the bottom half of his mouth, his eyes looks widened and shocked. Is he blushing? I squinted to see and then stood up. I advanced towards him but consequently Green started back away from me. He MUST be embarrassed. Geez, he can really be cute when he gets like this.

"Hey Green." I called out. " Hold still for a moment."

"N-no. I said sorry so now it's even." Green put his palm over his face so that I couldn't see it.

"I never said that I forgave you." I smirked.

"W-what?" He quickly took his palm off to reveal to me his red hot cheeks and shocked face. How cute. If he looks at me like that…how can I not forgive him?

"Just joking~" I sang as I hugged him.

"W-wahhh! What are you doing?" Green started to flail his arms slightly in one spot. It's as if he's never been hugged by a woman before. Well there aren't many people in town but still.

"Nothing…I just…wanted to touch you." I answered bluntly.

"Man…you're just too straightforward sometimes." He stopped and then scratched his head with one hand. "Since I was wrong on this one I'll let you do whatever you want."

"Hmph well aren't you being a gentleman for once." I remarked.

"I'm not afraid to push you away." Green retorted.

"You wouldn't do that." I laughed.

"Wanna bet?" He demanded looking flustered.

"Nah cause I'm done." I teased as I unwrapped my arms around him.

"Ugh you pesky girl…. well whatever." He sighed. "Let's just go home now."

I smiled as we turned around to walk home together. Green's always been like this; arrogant on the outside but once something happens he'll immediately turn into a different person. I guess this might've been one of the reasons why I fell for him…The feeling of finally being able to make-up with Green was…nice. It's been a while since we've had a serious fight like this. I guess it's because we're not very honest people; him with his feelings and me with mine. Did I forgive him too easily? Hmm? I wonder…how long will we be able to maintain this relationship? I know in the future I'll get even angrier at him…maybe at every little thing because my feelings will continue to grow…but I kind of like things as they are now. I shouldn't change it.

"Yeah. Let's go." I gave him a deceiving smile.


	4. Partner : Pokemon

**Partner : Pokemon**

"Nghhh~" I yawned slowly and stretched my arms out. "Hmm…morning already?"

I mumbled lethargically as I stumbled out of bed and got dressed. I'm feeling so lazy this morning…is it because of yesterday?

"Leaf!" My mum called out from down below.

"Coming!" I answered as I quickly brushed my hair and ran downstairs. "Is something the matter?"

"Hey look at this." She beckoned me over to the TV. "Look it's saying how all young girls love traveling. I had no idea. Do you feel that way too darling?"

"Um I guess. I mean it'd be fun to get out there and explore." I answered.

"Oh by the way Professor Oak said he was looking for you." She suddenly perked up. "I think he should be at his lab."

"Professor Oak? I wonder what he could possibly want." I questioned. "Well, I better go see him then. Later mom."

I opened the door and gave my mom a little wave. Hmm? Maybe I should get Green to come with me, that sounds like a good idea. I quickly walked over to his house and entered. We've been neighbours for years, his home is basically my home. I saw Daisy, Green's sister, sitting at the dining table looking at something. She turned in my direction when she heard the door open and gave me a smile. Geez, she's so pretty, I wonder if it runs in the family.

"Hi Daisy." I gleefully greeted her.

"Oh my, Leaf what a surprise." She smiles. "Are you looking for my little brother?"

"Yes, is he home by any chance?" I asked politely.

"Oh there's no need to be so formal." Daisy giggles. "But unfortunately he's already at Grandpa's lab."

"O-oh I see." I mumbled. "Well I guess I'll be going then, thanks for your time."

I ran over to Professor Oak's lab as fast as I could. He's probably already discussing some important topics with each other and leaving me out or worse they could be saying things about me. I opened the door to the lab and walked in, greeting the staff as I do so. At the end of the room was Green, he was facing my direction but his eyes were closed. I casually walked over to him and tapped his right shoulder.

"Hey Green." I beamed.

"What? It's only Leaf? Gramps isn't around." He commented frigidly.

"W-what was that?" I jumped back a little in shock of rudeness. "Is that how you address someone?"

"Ugh…if you have time to lecture me then go find Gramps." Green grumbled and sighed.

I sighed and glared at him, I'm pretty sure he didn't even notice that. I guess I have no choice but to find Professor Oak, he said he needed to talk to me after all. Hmm…but where could he be? I exited the lab and started to wonder around town. It asked around but it seems that no one's seen him yet. Could it be that he left in the morning to do some Pokemon research? In the tall grass? It's dangerous out there right? But I need to find him…I started making my way to the town entrance. It was quite a narrow entrance surround by trees. The looks so much taller up close. As I was about to take a step forward someone yelled at me.

"Wait! Stop! Don't go out!" Shocked I turned around in haste. It was Professor Oak.

"It's unsafe! Wild Pokemon live in tall grass." He lectured. "You need your own Pokemon for protection. I know! Here, come with me!"

Without any warning Professor Oak started power walking towards his lab. I felt obliged to follow to him closely since I almost did something foolish. As we entered the lab Professor Oak left me at the door and quickly rushed to the end of the room towards Green. I followed soon after and stood next to Green. Naturally he was complaining due to the time he spent waiting…which was probably about 10 minutes.

"Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting." Green turned towards his grandfather and protested.

"Green? Let me think…" Professor stood there for a few seconds in silence. "Oh, that's right, I told you to come. Just wait."

"W-what?" Green stared in disbelief as his grandfather turned towards me.

"Here, Leaf. There are 3 Pokemons here." He started to talk. "Haha. The Pokemon are held inside these Poke Balls."

"I see." I directed my attention at the table to my right.

"When I was young, I was a serious Pokemon trainer." He laughed. "But now, in my old age, I have only these 3 left. You can have one. Go on, choose!"

"H-Huh? Really?" I asked in shock.

"Hey! Gramps! No fair! What about me?" Green suddenly interrupted with some dramatic hand actions.

"Be patient, Green. You can have one too." Professor Oak sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want to go first Green?" I asked hesitantly, feeling bad for being favoured by his own grandfather.

"Heh. I don't need to be greedy like you. I'm mature." Green crossed his arms and smirked at me. "Go ahead and choose, Leaf!"

"Okay then, thanks Green." I smiled lovingly at him.

"W-what? Why are you thanking me?" He stuttered a little.

I giggled at the sight of his expression (it's such fun to tease him like this) and then walked over towards the table. The three Poke Balls sat orderly in front of me. I opened the first Poke Ball to reveal a green dinosaur with a large bulb on its back. I opened the next two to reveal a blue turtle that stood on its hind legs and a orange salamander with a flame on its tail.

"Bulbasaur!" The green on called out.

"Squir-squirtle." The blue one jumped up happily.

"Charrr…." The red one stared at me intensely.

"Oh wow…They're all so cute." I commented as I look at all of them.

"Just hurry up and pick one!" Green yelled in impatience.

"O-okay but this isn't exactly an easily choice!" I retorted. "Ummm…"

I glanced at all of them. They all seem to be quite obedient and they are all so very cute. It's just so hard to choose…however there's something interesting about that red one. It looks very distant from the others…I wonder. Alright I want that one. I want that Charmander.

"I'll take this one." I picked up the Charmander.

"Ah! Charmander is your choice. You should raise it patiently." Professor Oak smiled gently at the Pokemon. "So Leaf, you're claiming the Fire Pokemon Charmander?"

"Yes." I smiled happily at my new partner.

Green then rushes to my side and picks up the blue turtle. He inspects it quickly and then yells. "I'll take this one, then!"

"O-okay…no need to yell I'm right here." I comment bluntly. "Well thanks for the Pokemon Professor."

I withdrew Charmander back into his Poke Ball and smiled to myself. I finally have my own Pokemon…this feels kind of exciting. I wonder what I should do with it. Should I try going an adventure? Nah, I think I'll just have fun with it for now. I wonder what Green's gonna do with his. I can't wait to show mom. I started quickly making my way towards the door until Green stopped me mid-way.

"Wait, Leaf! Let's check out our Pokemon!" He called and started walking towards me. "Come on! I'll take you on!"

Before I could answer Green already sent out his Squirtle. Well it's inevitable I guess. I'll just battle using my new partner.

"Bring it on!" I smirked.


	5. Beginning : Departure

**Beginning : Departure**

"Wait, Leaf! Let's check out our Pokemon!" He called out and started walking towards me. "Come on! I'll take you on!"

Before I could answer Green already sent out his Squirtle. Well it's inevitable I guess. I'll just battle using my new partner.

"Oh, for Pete's sate…So pushy, as always." Professor Oak sighed and shook his slightly. "Leaf, you've never had a Pokemon battle before, have you?"

"Um…well no." I said hesitantly.

"A Pokemon battle is where trainers pit their Pokemon against each other." He then started to explain the rules of battling to me. "You'll learn more from experience. Try battling and see for yourself."

I then turned to Green who was impatiently waiting for me to make my first move. I'm not quite so sure what to do in this situation…should I attack or battle or strategically? I looked down at my Charmander who seems to be quite eager to show off his moves. Hmm alright then I'll start off with a growl to lower his Squirtle's attack power. I smirked at Green and then strongly pointed my finger at his turtle.

"Alright, Charmader use growl to lower his attack." I instructed. Charmander then unleashed a cute little growl…well to me it didn't seem that intimidating but I could see Green's Squirtle taken aback a little.

"Hmph. Squirtle use tail whip." Green commanded. "Lower that things defense points."

"Fine! Go tackle attack!" I yelled as Charmander ran towards Squirtle and crashed into him. Squirtle stumbled backwards and then tackled back under Green's order.

The battle went on like that the next few minutes…it was actually quite repetitive seeing as our Pokemon only knew two moves each.

"Okay Charmander! Finish him off." I yelled. "Go! Tackle!"

In a matter of seconds Squirtle fell on his shell and fainted. Charmander jumped up and down with pride. It seems that he has leveled up.

"What? Unbelievable!" Green complained angrily. "I picked the wrong Pokemon!"

"I can't believe it…my first battle ever and I won!" I smiled excitedly. "That was so much fun."

"Hm! Excellent! If you win, you earn prize money, and your Pokemon will grow!" Professor Oak praised. "Battle other trainers and make your Pokemon strong!"

"Okay! I'll make my Pokemon battle to toughen it up!" Green exclaimed to me and started to walk towards the door. "Leaf! Gramps! Smell you later!"

Hmmm…Green seems a little odd today. I wonder what's up with him. Why is he acting like some arrogant little kid who's pretending to be an adult? This is weird. It's probably because he's so psyched about getting a Pokemon…yeah that must be it. Geez, was he so excited that it would've affected him this much? Maybe I should go say something…I quickly followed Green out the door but he was already gone. Where did he go? I quickly ran towards the entrance of the town but he wasn't there…did he wander to the neighbouring city? I decided to leave the town and advance towards the next city. Along the way I battled many wild Pokemon to level up my Charmander, it was quite annoying because at times I had to return home to heal him. After a while I finally made it to the next town…no sign of Green. I thought of pressing on but this old man was blocking my path and he wouldn't get off…apparently he hasn't had his coffee yet. He forbid me from passing through his property. He was just an old man. I could have easily walked past him or sidled across but somehow that option was physically impossible at the time…I then decided to go to the check out the Pokemart. As soon as I entered the clerk noticed that I was an acquaintance of Professor Oak…somehow.

"His order came in. Can I get you to take it to him?" He requested (but it was kind of unavoidable) and shoved the parcel onto me.

"Um…sure thing." I smiled as I exited the store. "Guess Green can wait."

I made my way back to Pallet Town. I wonder what's in this parcel…I hope there's nothing illegal in this. What if I get caught holding some prohibited content? Oh god…let's just hope this is filled with nothing but gadgets for his research. As I reached Pallet I headed to the Lab first to give the parcel to the Professor. I pulled it out of my bag and showed it to him.

"What's that? You have something for me?" He looked at the package in my hands. "Ah! It's the custom Poke Ball. I had it on order. Thank you."

"Gramps!" A familiar and not to mention slightly conceited voice called out. Green quickly walked to the end of the room and stood next to me. So he was here all along? "I almost forgot. What did you call me for?"

"Oh, right! I have a request for you two. On the desk there is my invention the Pokedex." Professor Oak walked over to his desk and picked up two red devices. He goes on to explain how it works and tells us to take them with us on our journeys. He handed me the Pokedex and 5 Poke balls.

"Oh thank you." I said as I took them out of his hand. He then starts to talk about his dream and his old age…not that I cared. Then he requested me to fulfill his dream for him…no he told me to 'get moving'. He's basically forcing the job on me. Letting someone as young as us to travel by ourselves around the region…isn't this a little irresponsible? I mean how can I possibly fend for myself when I've been trapped here for all of my life. It's like throwing a puppy into the ocean and expecting it to swim…

"All right, Gramps! Leave it all to me!" Green said with determination and then complacently turned towards me with a grin on his face. "Leaf, I hate to say it, but you won't be necessary for this."

"What was that?" My eye twitched in irritation.

"I know! I'll borrow a Town Map from my sis. I'll tell her not to lend you one, Leaf! Hahaha!" Green perked up with arrogance. "Don't bother coming around to my place after this!"

"There he goes…" I sighed as I watched Green walk smugly out of the lab. Who does he think he is?

Just because he provoked me I'm going to go to his house anyway! I quickly exited the lab and ran towards Green's house. As I was about to open the door I see him walk out of the town, he's fast! I quickly opened the door and ran in towards Daisy. She looked peaceful as always; drinking her tea and looking at her map…MAP!

"Oh, Leaf. I was expecting you." She faced me and then smiled.

"Expecting?" I questioned.

"Nevermind." She beckoned me over to the table. "So…Grandpa asked you to run an errand?"

"Errand…I guess you could say that…" I mumbled while trying to force a smile.

"Gee, that's lazy of him. Here, this will help you." Daisy then lifted the map off the table and gave it to me.

"…Oh thank you…um." I started to stammer a bit. "Didn't Green ask you not to give this to me?"

"Hm? Well initially." She answered. "But after I told him poor little you, a cute girl, would be helpless in the dangerous world without a map…he changed his mind."

"R-really?" I blushed a little. "He did?"

"Why of course. My little brother wouldn't put someone as precious as you in danger." Daisy smiled. "Well good luck on your journey."

"Yes. Thank you very much!" I beamed genuinely as I left the house.

Just you wait Green! I'll catch up to you in no time!


	6. The Normal You : The Embarrassing Me

**The Normal You : The Embarrassing Me **

After that I journeyed towards Viridian City. Now…Should I take a left or go straight? I think maybe I'll take a left turn here into Route 22. I walked casually past the tall grass, battling every Pokemon coming my way. Ah! A path! I quickly ran onto the path and followed it nonchalantly…until that is I heard something disturbing.

"Hey, Leaf!" A familiar voice shouted at me. I quickly snapped out of my careless trance and looked straight ahead of me…it was Green.

"Oh Green!" I smiled unconsciously as he walked towards me.

"You're off to the Pokemon League? Forget about it!" He scoffed.

"Pokemon League? What are you talking about?" I questioned feeling genuinely confused. Hmm…I should really use my map more often.

"You probably don't have any badges, do you? The guard won't let you through without them." Green smirked as he conveyed his super-awesome-clever-intellectual knowledge.

"Doesn't that mean you just tried to enter without any-" He cut me off.

"By the way, did your Pokemon get stronger?" He asked and then suddenly whipped out his Poke ball.

"Huh?" I jumped back as he sent out his Pidgey in front of me. "A battle? Now?"

"Come on! Take me on Leaf! I'll show you that I'm truly superior." Green flicked his hair back and waited for me to send out something.

"Don't you already do that every day?" I commented under my breath. "Alright! I choose you Charmander!"

***Epic (not really) Pokemon Battle!*** _[cue battle theme]_

"Huff…puff." I gasped for air as the battle ended. "I won."

"Awww! You just lucked out." Green withdrew his Pokemon.

"Well it doesn't look like your ego is hurt." I remarked sarcastically.

"Hmph I heard the Pokemon League is crawling with tough trainers." He dismissed my comment as if he never even heard it. "I have to figure out how to get past them."

"…You defeat them." I stated obviously.

"You should quit dawdling and get a move on!" Green exclaimed and walks away from me.

What? We suddenly meet up like this and all he wants is a battle? Isn't that just a little too rude? We've been together for so long and he expects me to just take that? I quickly turned to see Green disappearing from my sight. Battling this, stronger that. Is that all he thinks about now? Really…he could be a little happier to see me or at least be happy for the RIGHT reasons. I don't want to be someone you come to just for battling…idiot.

"Green!" I yelled without thinking and started running in his direction. "Wait!"

"Hm? What?" He turns around reluctantly. "Re-match?"

"What? I already whopped your ass." I muttered. "No…I just thought it'd be nice if we hung out together. Since we're not going to see each other for a while."

"Not a chance. I have some business to take care of." He turned around again.

"Like Pokemon training?" I glared at his back.

"If you understand then why don't you take it more seriously too?" He then began to continue walking.

Damn it…what the hell? Just who does he think he is? I grind my teeth together furiously at his huge ego, probably the size of Mt Silver. I quickly caught up to him but I continued to run past him. I then stopped in front of him and spread my arms out to block his path. He's not going anywhere until I get a respectable answer.

"That's no way to talk to me Green." I scolded. "I just want to spend some time together…is that so bad?"

"Stop wasting my time." He sighs and then tries to walk past me.

"No." I followed his movements and then clung to his back. "Not until you give a decent answer, not that attitude."

"W-what are you doing? G-get off of me, you weirdo." Green then starts flailing his arms in all different directions. "What if people are watching? Argh! Stop it, you perverted girl!"

"Hehe that's the Green I know." I smile lightly as he turns his head to look at my face.

"…..fine."He sighed in defeat. "But only for a little while."

"Yay!" I hugged him tighter.

"W-whoa! Let go or I'm gonna kick you!" He blushed.

"You wouldn't dare." I smirked.

"O-oh yeah?" Green tried to look as if he was accepting my provocation. "…Ugh"

"Well shall we go?" I let go and started to lead him back to the city by holding his hand.

"Let go of my hand." Green demanded.

"Nope~" I said in a sing song voice. "This is punishment for speaking to me rudely."

"Tsk…pesky girl." He let his hand fall limp and I continued to drag it along with me.

"If you dislike it so much you could always pull your hand away, you know?" I smiled. "But you're not."

"I was just about to do that!" Green then quickly pulls his hand out of my grasp.

"Hehe…you're so cute." I laughed.

"Shut up!" He started to pick up his pace and walked straight past me.

I giggled at his dishonesty as I trailed behind him. He's so much fun to tease. It's a good thing he's back to normal…I wonder why he was acting so differently before. I hope he'll be like this the next time we meet. I love this Green the most. He's still arrogant and dishonest but at the same time…he's lovable and cute. The Green from before…is strange; cocky, self-indulgent and somewhat heartless. I look up at the man walking in front of me. I wish I could just casually reach out and touch him…I wish I could just hug him and hold his hand everywhere. Hmph…how foolish. I laugh at my thoughts and then picked up my pace to walk by his side.

"What shall we do?" I looked up at him lovingly.

"…Ah." Green stopped in his tracks and stares at me.

"Huh? What's the matter?" I stop as well. Green doesn't move. "Green?"

"…" He continues to stare at me.

"Hey…." I lift up my hand to touch his forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." He finally spoke.

"Oh then why'd you stop so suddenly?" I asked.

"Because you were looking at me like that." He answered casually.

"Eh? 'Like that' you say?" I cocked my head over to one side, in confusion, as I take my hand off his forehead.

"Yeah…." Green then lifts his right hand and places it on my cheek.

"Green?" I stare up at his face. It was as if he's lost in a trance…so pretty. His eyes are so green; they're like the colour of peridot. I never noticed how remarkable his jaw line looks.

"You're making that face again." He spoke softly as he caresses my cheek.

"You're acting weird." I said. Did I say it? I hope I actually did.

"If you make that face then…" Green wouldn't take his eyes off me. He slowly bends over towards my face.

"Ah…." I couldn't manage to say anything else. My body was immobilized…or was it that I didn't want to move? Which is it?

"Then…" I closed my eyes as Green draws closer. "Then I'm just going to puke on you."

"Huh?" I opened them back up to see him with his back to me. "….Excuse me?"

"Like I said! Geez, don't go making weird faces, it's disgusting!" He face palms himself. "I thought I was going to gouge my eyeballs out!"

"Bastard! What did you say?" I exclaimed in anger.

"God! Did you really think I was going to kiss you?" He then started to laugh hysterically. "Ahahaha! You were closing your eyes and everything!"

"Hey! Turn around so I can kill you." I tapped Green on the shoulder firmly.

"Never! I'm not going to look at that face again." He refused and turned his back towards me.

"Grrr! You're pissing me off-" I flung him around and stared…at his….

"Ugh!" Green covered his face with both of his hands.

"….Why.?" I couldn't get the words to come out. "Why…are you…so red?"

"….Because I was laughing so hard! Good-bye!" Green yelled at my face and then ran away quickly.

So much for hanging out with me…


	7. 2nd  Encounter : 2nd Battle

**2****nd**** Encounter : 2****nd**** Battle **

I didn't see Green for a while after that. Somehow I got the feeling he was purposely trying to avoid me…Even after I defeated Brock, evolved my Charmander, journeyed through Mt Moon, beat some Team Rocket members and won the Cascade Badge…I still didn't meet him. It was not until I headed North of Cerulean City to its cape when he finally appeared before me.

"Yo! Leaf!" Green called out as he walked towards me. "You're still struggling along back here?"

"It's nice to see you too." I commented sarcastically.

"I'm doing great! I caught a bunch of strong and smart Pokemon." He boasted out loud.

"You've always been a modest person." I said in a cynical voice.

"Here, let me see what you caught, Leaf!" He smirked as he summoned his Pidgeotto in front of me.

"Again?" I sighed as I called out my Charmeleon. "Come on out."

***Insert relatively UN-epic Pokemon Battle here***

"Why does he keep asking for a battle if he's just going to lose?" I mumbled to myself.

"Hey, guess what?" Green perked up again. "I went to Bill's and got him to show me his rare Pokemon."

"Really? That sounds great." I feigned a smile.

"That added a lot of pages to my Pokedex" He smirked at me but his eyes showed a sort of condescending look. "After all, Bill's world famous as a PokeManiac. He invented the Pokemon storage system too."

"Wow…that's kind of amazing." I commented.

"Since you're using his system, you should go thank him." Green suggested. "Well, I better get rolling! Smell ya later!"

Green casually walks away as I stare in disbelief. He lost but then acts as if I was the loser this round. Green then suddenly stops, flicks right around and walks back in my direction. Is he coming back to gloat some more about nothing or what? I gave him an indifferent look as he stood before me.

"Oh, yeah, right. I feel sorry for you. No, really. You're always plodding behind me." Green swipes away his fringe in a narcissistic fashion and then hands me a Fame Checker.

"A Fame Checker?" I looked at him curiously.

"A chatty gossip like you…That's the perfect thing. I don't need it because I don't give a hoot about others." Green taps me on the shoulder while giving me a little smirk. "All right, this time I really am gone. Smell ya!"

"W-wait." I cried as he was about to turn and leave. "U-um thank you."

"What for?" Green asked nonchalantly.

"For the present…I mean." I blushed a little in embarrassment and adverted my eyes from him.

"…..it was nothing." He mumbled. We stood in an awkward silence for what seemed like eternity.

"Um…we didn't get to hang out last time…so…" I murmured softly but it only seemed to make the conversation more awkward. "So…can we…today?"

"…." Green glanced at me but didn't reply.

"Green?" I asked. No reply. I could feel my face just brighten up with embarrassment at the suggestion.

"…it's fine." He answered faintly. I felt the corners of my lips curve up slightly into a little smile. I ran over to his side.

"What shall we do then?" I asked cheerily.

"…..ugh." Green uttered and just looked at me as if I said something weird.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I asked as my expression turned into an anxious one.

"Don't make that face." Green demanded bluntly.

"Face?" I looked up at him ever so confusingly. "What face?"

"I told you to stop doing that! Stop making all those faces!" Green snapped. "You think I'm immune to everything? You think I'm perfect?"

"W-what are you talking about?" I shouted back in irritation. "And you already think that of yourself!"

"You're forbidden to look at me from now on." He turned his head away from me. The serene mood that was just here a few moments ago suddenly disappeared.

"H-huh? What kind of demand is that?" I retorted.

"Just…don't!" Green then whips his head back at me and squishes my cheeks together. "THERE! That face suits you a lot better!"

"Unhan meh! Henraii! Perbert!" I released muffled noises.

"I-I am not pervert!" He quickly lets go of my face and then wipes his hands on his pants.

"Bastard!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my cheeks. "Just because you got embarrassed last time doesn't mean you can bully me."

"What brought that up all of a sudden? And to hell with you! I wasn't embarrassed!" Green defended himself by throwing insults back. "I was just laughing so hard at your stupid face."

"Grrr…why you." I grumbled. Damn it. Green's really starting to make me angry now. He's always making me angry…or maybe my temper is just bad? At any rate I feel like teaching him a lesson.

"You really have no sex appeal at all! You're like a man!" Green continued to spew out these sort of things. "Arceus almighty! You must have been born the wrong gender…"

"H-hey you're going a little off track here, pal." I gave him a death glare.

"Maybe you should go catch a Jinx and learn a thing or two from it; it's considered a goddess compared to you." He chuckles and swipes a little part of his fringe away. "I mean I'd help you but it'd just be a waste of effort and time."

"Are you done being a cynical ass yet?" I asked angrily.

"And another thing why do you wear a skirt? If I had an ass that big there's no way I'd be wearing a micro mini." Green looked at me with an expression of disdain and then shivered.

"Hey, won't you stand still so I can bash your face in with my bag?" I suggested joyfully.

"Well make me blind so at least I won't have too look at you anymore." Green smirked.

"W-what? That is no way to talk to a girl!" I shouted.

"Girl? Where?" Green quickly turns his head to the left and then to the right while feigning confusion. "I don't see any. All I see is a big ugly Primeape."

"Geez…don't you think you're going too far today?" I asked dejectedly.

"No. Why?" He turns to smile at me.

"I see." I could feel the corners of my lips dragging themselves down.

"Hey. You can't be that upset right?" Green asks looking a little guilty.

I walked over to him and then leaned against his body. This will teach the bastard. I'm going to make him feel so guilty and smitten that he won't know what hit him. I looked up at him with teary eyes and then wrapped my arms around his waist. I could see Green's face turn bright red…but he wasn't pushing me away.

"You know Green…I…I…" I started to say in a soft and vulnerable voice. Heh. Can't resist can you? I'm too cute aren't I?

"Stop. Don't make that face. Get off me." Green commanded bluntly.

"Green?" I stare up at him adoringly. "Green…about you…I"

"Stop it." He turned his face away from mine. What? Is my seduction technique not working? Damn! I should've gone for the sexy girl method.

"Why?" I stare at his face and pressed my body closer towards him.

"Because then I'd want to kiss you!" Green exclaims and then pushes me away.

"….." I stand there emotionless trying to render everything into my head. "…Eh?"

"…." Green looks down at me with a look of utter shock. "…..shit."

"Green…did you really mean that?" I asked but regrettably my cheeks lit up like 1000 red New Year lanterns.

However, before I knew it his back was already 10m away from me as he ran with lighting speed towards the city

"This conversation never happeeeeeeeeeeeeened." He calls out in the distance.

…Hmm…I don't think I'll be seeing him for a while.


	8. Battle Field : Luxury Cruiser

**Battle Field : Luxury Cruiser **

As I expected…I haven't seen Green for a while now. I went to see Bill and he gave me some cruise tickets for helping him, to be honest a cruise sounds quite exciting. I journeyed to Vermillion City after that to get my next gym badge…only there was a stupid tree blocking the way. Damn it! That tiny insignificant tree! Even though it is within my capabilities to climb over it, sidle past it or use my Charmeleon to burn it down…I just couldn't. I needed the CUT TM. That was the only way that I could possibly destroy that crappy excuse for a tree and continue on with my journey! (Even though climbing over the fence next to the tree would've been an easier option than wondering around the region trying to find a single TM). Well since that I'm here maybe I should visit the S.S Anne, might as well take advantage of this free ticket. I gleamed as I walked on the dock towards the leisurely ship.

"Wow! It looks amazing!" I gasped in awe as I reached the entrance.

"Excuse me, do you have a ticket?" The sailor at the entrance asks. I flashed my S.S Anne ticket exaggeratedly in his face…because that's what all female Japanese characters do; be over-dramatic. "Great! Welcome to the S.S Anne."

I waltzed onto the cruiser in a blissful manner. This place is huge, it's stunning. You'd think a ticket for a cruiser as fancy as this would have the owners name on it, interesting isn't it. I don't know how they didn't find it strange that a teenage girl happens to have a ticket for an expensive luxury cruise like this. Oh well, I think I might check out my room first. Hmmm...better ask someone. I walked over to the first sailor I see.

"Excuse me but do you know…" I got cut off by him.

"The passengers are restless from their long voyage." He warned. "You might be challenged by the more bored ones."

"I see…um, thank you very much." I smiled and walked off…You'd think on a luxury boat like this it'd be hard for passengers to get bored. I guess I'll just have to find the room myself…shall I try going into every single room on the ship uninvited? I don't know if this is a good idea…but somehow I feel like I have the power to do it and not get kicked off the boat for invasion of privacy. I pranced over to the first door on the far right of the 1st floor and with a huge smile I flung open the door and walked in. Oh…an old man. Maybe I'll ask him something. I gracefully walked over to the old man.

"Excuse me…" I said softly.

**[BATTLE THEME MUSIC GO!]**

"W-what?" I shouted but before I realized it my Charmeleon was out of its Pokeball battling the old man's Growlithe.

**[Cue Victory Theme]**

I quickly dashed out of his cabin and stood there dumbfounded. You can't be serious…I'm going to have to spend my time of this ship battling people. Battling…when I should be ordering room service, swimming in their pools (if they have one, if they don't this place doesn't deserve to be called a cruiser), flirting with their waiters, looking at the beautiful ocean…but I have to battle people? I sighed and then traveled to every other cabin there was searching for someone who was normal…I mean searching for a hot battle. I never did find my own cabin…that's when I realized that I never had one to begin with. The only reason why my Pokemon are still alive is because this kind lady let me rest in hers. After wondering around aimlessly battling every trainer I can see I finally finished exploring the 1st, 2nd, 3rd and top floor…Sweet baby Togepi, this place is like a battle field. I guess the last place to explore now is the captain's room…not very wise but I'll check it out anyway. As I make my up towards path corridor leading towards the Captain's cabin I hear his door open…is that…oh Arceus.

"Bonjour, Leaf!" Green threw me a charming smile. I can probably imagine what he's thinking in his head.

'_Oh hello loser. Fancy meeting you here. Were you even invited? Blah blah blah Pokemon + Pokedex blah blah blah battle NOW! blah blah blah. I am God's gift to women.' _Something along the lines of that…

"Hello Green." I tried smiling at his arrogant face. It's kind of hard when he _basically_ **confessed** his love to me a while ago and pretends nothing has ever happened.

"Imagine seeing you here! Leaf, were you really invited?" He gave me a you-probably-mugged-some-poor-guy-for-that-ticket-but-you're-not-even-dressed-properly look. "So how's your Pokedex coming?"

"Hmm…this is looking a lot like my imagination. I can probably guess what's next." I muttered softly to myself.

"I already caught 40 kinds, pal. Different kinds are everywhere." Green tried to speak as if I know nothing of the subject. "Crawl around in grassy areas, and look hard for them."

**[Initiating Pokemon Battle – The love of your lif- I mean Rival Green would like to battle]**

**[Green was easily defeated…like always]**

"Humph! At least you're raising your Pokemon." Green flicks his hair back dramatically with a smirk.

"…..ahuh." I only managed to cough out that.

"I heard the CUT master was on board but he was just a seasick old man." Green shakes his head in disapproval. "CUT itself is really useful. Yup, it'll be handy. You should see him, too. Smell ya!"

"Hey Green…" I said before he could even move. "Why are you always telling me these things? Why are you giving me advice?"

"Well you're always falling behind me so naturally I should help you out, seeing as I'm such a gentleman." Green's arrogant voice got more conceited.

"So it isn't something else?" I looked him straight in the eye.

"W-what else could it be?" He asked. Feeling aggravated by his attitude I took him by the hand. "W-whoa! What are you doing?"

"Is it not anything else?" I asked softly. Why am I suddenly doing this? This is weird.

"N-no." Green pulls his hand out of my grasp and adverts his eyes. "Hey…can you stop touching me from now on."

"W-why? What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" I asked feeling hurt by his demand.

"I can't concentrate when you're always clinging around me and touching me all the time!" Green yelled. "It's better for me and my journey if you'd just leave me alone!"

"….Green, ask yourself." I gave him a cold stare. "Why can't you concentrate? Why can't you keep your calm around me but around everyone else? Why do you let me touch you? Why do you help me?"

"What are you talking about?" He stares at me for a minute.

"Why did you feel like kissing me?" I asked bluntly. "What am I to you?"

I could see Green's face explode with a deep shade of red as I said the word 'kissing', he must have remembered what he said before. I think I hit a weak spot; he's embarrassed. Ahhh…he looks kinda cute right now…makes me want to tease him. I carefully push Green towards the wall and stare intensely into his eyes. However, now I feel like I'm getting lost in them…crap…what was I suppose to do next? I stand there with my arms pinning Green on the wall in silence. Without thinking I lean in closer to his face and closed my eyes. What am I planning to do? Do I want to kiss him? What would happen if I do that I wonder….nothing good. I quickly flash open my eyes and pull away from Green. My face flushing in fury as I try to apologize.

"S-sorry! I don't know w-what came over me! I-I just…it's not like I was t-trying to do a-anything bad!" I fidget with my skirt nervously as Green stares. "S-sorry you must have been s-shocked. P-pretend that this n-never happened! B-bye now!"

I quickly rushed up into the Captain's cabin and slammed the door shut.

_...Ah damn it, I really am in love with the guy._


	9. Bottled Feelings : Changing Feelings?

**Bottled Feelings : Changing Feelings?**

After that incident I quickly obtained the CUT TM from the captain, won my next gym badge, receive a piece of Amber from the museum, "bought" a bicycle, evolved my Charmeleon, hiked through Rock Tunnel and arrived safely in Lavender Town. I think it's probably been around 2 weeks since I last saw Green…but I hope I won't have to see him for another few years. Well since I'm in Lavender Town I might as well go to the Pokemon Tower and pay my respects, this town known as the grave site for Pokemon after all. As I walked into the Tower I felt an eerie presence surround me…maybe it's just my imagination. I advanced onto the 2nf floor…oh shit. To my dismay I spot Green in the distance…luckily he has his back to me. Maybe I can sneak past him without him noticing. Carefully I began to creep behind him slowly…trying not to make any noise.

***BANG! THUD!***

I accidentally hit my leg onto a grave stone…or whatever that gray block is. Green jolts and quickly turns around to see me half crouching with my hands over my shin and my face cringing in agony. Great….that's just great.

"Hey, Leaf! What brings you here?" Green asks enthusiastically. "Is your Pokemon dead?"

"…..U-um." I start blushing…for some reason I have no idea why. I'm just…blushing.

"Hey! It's alive." He smiles obliviously. "I can at least make them faint! Let's go!"

'At least' he said…was he planning on killing it before? I sigh and then threw out my Charizard obediently. If it's a fight he wants then it's a fight he'll get.

**[WHACK! KA-POW! BUMP! CRASH! BAM! CRACK! THWACK!] - Pokemon battle taking place.**

**[…...] - Pokemon battle over**

"What? You stinker!" Green complains loudly. "I took it easy on you too!"

"….'Stinker'? Really, Green? Really?" I cringe at his childish insult.

"How's your Pokedex coming? I just caught a Cubone!" Green dismisses my derisive commented casually. "I can't find a bigger Marowak. Where could they be? Bet there aren't any left!"

"Um….Green." I mumble in a soft voice. What's with me? Why am I feeling so nervous all of a sudden?

"Well, I better get going. I've got a lot to accomplish, unlike you." Green smirks and then flicks his hair back. "Smell ya later!"

"Green! Wait…" I grab his arm before he could leave. I could feel my cheeks flushing. They feel so hot.

"….What?" He jerks his arm away slowly.

I need to do something otherwise nothing will get resolved. I have to tell him something…I can't just make witty, sarcastic comments all the time, especially not when Green's drifting away from me. It doesn't even look like he cares about that incident…

"Can you come with me for a little while?…There's something I want to say." I look down towards the ground and shuffle uncomfortably on the spot.

"S-sure." Green replies.

I walk out of the tower with Green trailing behind me. As I lead him to a quiet spot on Route 12 I start to think…what do I want to tell him exactly? That I love him? That we should be more than friends? That I've never seen his as a childhood friend? That I dislike the Green that's in front of me now? That I want things to return to how they were before? That I want us to go back to Pallet Town together? That maybe we should travel together instead? What do I want to say? I stop suddenly and turn around to face Green….God, this would be so much easier if I hated you.

"What did you want to tell me?" He asks while scratching his head nervously.

"..." I stood there in silence for a while.

"Hey, Leaf? Aren't you going to say anything?" He questions.

"Aren't you going to say anything to me?" I answer his question with another as I look up at him. "Don't you have anything you'd like to reveal to me?"

"What are you talking about?" He gives me a weird yet flustered look. "Where did this come from all of a sudden?"

"What do you feel towards me?" I ask directly. I need to confirm his feelings…I don't care how nervous or embarrass he gets, I need to ask him. "What am I to you?"

"W-what? You're acting weird." His voice starts to turn shaky. "A-actually you've been weird ever since we've started this journey."

"Me? Are you sure about that?" I ask nonchalantly. "What part of me has changed?"

"H-huh?" He looks at me confusingly.

"Haven't I always been like this? Very direct but never truly honest with my feelings?" I ask sadly. "You don't even know…"

"You're saying that I've changed? How?" He raises one eyebrow at my accusation.

"Since when have we not been together? Since when have you been away from my side? Since when did you reject my presence? Since when did you become so unlikable? Since when have you become so hungry for power? Haha since when did you begin to use such lame phrases like 'Smell ya later'? Since when, huh?" I answer strictly.

"….." Green couldn't answer me. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hm? You still don't get it?" I ask coldly.

"You're jealous, aren't you? It's because you're always falling behind. It's because you can't become as serious as me about Pokemon." Green answered callously. "Can you really call yourself my rival? You can't even catch Pokemon or fill a Pokedex."

"Is that all you think about now?" I yell. "Pokemon this! Battle that! 'How's your Pokedex going'? 'Have you caught enough Pokemon'? Is that all you're made up of now?"

"Why you…don't you dare say anything about me dream." Green glares at me angrily.

"Dream? Since when did that become your dream? Since the day you got the Pokedex?" I could feel my eyes tearing up. Why was I crying? Isn't this my fault? I'm the one who started this…I should apologize, right?

"You little! This isn't just a game to me you know!" He shouts back at me.

"I can't take it anymore…." I start crying. "W-why…why can't you just…"

"Ugh! Don't you start crying! That isn't going to work on me." He turns his back towards me.

"You think I'm faking it?" I ask between sniffles but he doesn't reply.

Ahh…I was supposed to confess my feelings to him but instead I just got him angry. I didn't intend for it to turn out like this. I wonder what I should do now? Will saying 'Sorry, I was at fault" be any good now? I just don't know anymore. I just want him to look at me…maybe he's right. I am jealous…jealous that he cares about Pokemon and battling more than me. I've always been jealous…jealous that I wasn't his special person, jealous that he liked competing with me more than he likes _being _with me. I was jealous of him…jealous of his obliviousness. Why couldn't he be in my position? Trying so hard to hold back his emotions every day? Putting on the tough girl attitude so that he won't find me weak…teasing him so that he would notice me…being his rival so that he would remember me. To be honest…I'm just really insecure. If only he told me that he loved me…

"I'm sorry." I mumble as I wipe my tears away. "It's my fault. I went too far."

I know being like this will only trouble Green and seeing as he's trying so hard right now, I'll give my feelings a rest. Until he achieves his dreams of being the League Champion I won't do anything.

"Hmph. Well as long as you understand. I've got to go now. See you later." Green waves idly and walks off.


	10. A Secret I'd Never Tell : Hmm? What?

**A Secret I'd Never Tell : Hmm? What?  
><strong>

After that…what did happen after that? It's been around a month or so…oh right…I went to find the Silph Scope, traveled to Celadon City, won the Rainbow badge, looked behind the poster at the Game Corner, discovered Team Rocket's hideout, single-handedly seized their it, obtained the Silph Scope, trekked up the Pokemon Tower, defeated Marowak, saved Mr. Fuji, received the Pokeflute and caught a Snorelax. I spent a large amount of time just training and leveling up my Pokemon too but…why? For what reason am I doing this? Because it's only natural that I'm expected to do this as a Pokemon trainer? Or is it for Green? I even went so far as to try to seize Silph Co over Team Rocket just because I wanted someone to pitch my Pokemon against. I'm about to make my way to their leader until the unexpected happened.

"What kept you, Leaf?" A familiar face that (I didn't wanted to see) questions. "Hahaha! I thought you'd turn up if I waited here."

"Green?" I exclaim in shock.

"I guess Team Rocket slowed you down! Not that I care!" He smirks cheerily. "I saw you in Saffron, so I decided to see if you got better!"

'Not that I care' he says. I'm guessing he just wants to battle me now, huh? I know I shouldn't be expecting anything else…when he said he'd thought I'd turn up if he waited here...that made me a little happy. What for? I said was going to hold back these feelings but…if he appears in front of me like that then…I won't know what to do. Reluctantly I pulled out my Pokeball and sent out my Charizard but in doing so I put up a fake competitive smile. It's want he'd want to see I suppose.

"Alright! Bring it on!" I shout eagerly….or so it seems.

**[Leaf wins battle – Like I need to tell you the results anyway]**

"Oh, man! So, you are ready for Boss Rocket!" Green does his signature hair flick. "Well, Leaf! I'll be moving on up and ahead!"

"You're leaving already?" I mumbled inaudibly.

"By checking my Pokedex, I'm starting to see what's strong and how they evolve!" He nonchalantly grins. "Am I a genius or what?"

Hmph conceited as always but somehow it seems so lovable now. I also never noticed how straight his teeth were and white too…it makes his smile look really striking. "Haha it's kind of cute and amusing when you say things like that" was what I wanted to say but how can I possibly say that now? Hmm…how did I use to answer to his arrogance again? Something like 'you wish' or 'in your dreams' maybe?

"Haha…in your dreams, Green." I comment awkwardly. Well that didn't come out as I expected. "What can you even do?"

"I'm going to the Pokemon League to boot out the Elite Four." His eyes lit up with ambition and cockiness. "I'll become the world's most powerful Trainer."

"Oh Green, Green. The world's most powerful? Heh, why don't you try something easier? Like sprouting wings or find out why finding out why Sabrina's character design changed so drastically?" I mock in an almost annoying voice. Hmm…I don't recall being this asshole-y before.

"Leaf, well, good luck to you! Don't sweat it! Smell ya!" Green ignores my sarcastic comments and then walks pass me to leave. Not again… I don't want him to leave just yet.

"W-wait, Green!" I call out to him. He turns around. Crap. Why did I do that? Out of habit? Darn! What do I say now? "U-um…well can you just wait outside for me? We…haven't seen each other in a while so…"

"Hmm? Are you trying to tell me something?" Green indifferently glanced at me. "If it's nothing important I'm leaving."

"G-green I said hold it!" I ran up from behind him before he could jump into the teleporter and hug him from behind.

"W-whoa! Don't touch me! How many times do I have to tell you?" Green stumbles backwards and tumbles on top of me.

**_…..awkward position (you know you love it)_**

"U-um…" I stare at the face that was just centimeters from me. I could feel all the blood in my body rush up to my cheeks, it was like they were on fire. My body felt hot…too hot. I could hardly breathe. His face was just so close that if I accidentally life my head up our lips would touch! How can I stay calm in a situation like this?

"U-ugh…" Green didn't move. He was immobilized. I could see his cheeks gradually developing into a deep shade of red. He must be embarrassed too. His face was starting to sweat a little. I can feel his slow, heavy breathing; it was so intense that I felt it on the nape of my neck.

"G-green?" I asked quietly. I shifted my eyes to the right away from his face in embarrassment.

"Y-yeah?" He answers nervously.

"U-um…would you mind…getting off me?" I ask with my face flushing even more at the request. We had only been in this position for maybe 5 seconds but it felt more like 5 hours. I don't think my heart can take anymore of this.

"W-WHOA! S-SORRY!" He quickly leaps off of me.

"I-it's okay…" I mumble shyly. We sat there in silence for what seemed like eternity.

"U-um! What you were saying before! I-I'll wait!" Green shouts. He must be raising his voice out of nervousness.

"R-really?" I could feel a smile forming on my blushing red face.

"Y-yeah…it's no problem." He turns away from me. Geez…sometimes I really don't know what he's thinking. Does he have some sort of split personality? Hmm…but still.

"I'm kind of…really happy to hear you say that-Ah!" I cover my mouth in shock. Did I really just say that?

"N-no…I'm kind of…really happy you asked me-Argh!" Green successively does the same thing.

"Fufuffu…" I giggled. "Weirdo."

"Why are you acting all feminine all of a sudden?" Green gives me a devious look. "Did you fall for in love or something?"

"Y-yeah…" I smile genuinely at him.

"...Cu-cute." Green mumbles.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" I ask curiously because I couldn't really make out what he said. "Did you say I was 'cute' or something?"

"I-idiot! There's no way! Don't get so conceited!" He angrily yells.

"Pufu." I chuckled.

"W-what?" Green retorts.

"No…it's just that hehe. You're face doesn't match up with what you're saying." I laugh. "It's all red."

"Who's red?" He grinds his teeth and pulls my hat over my eyes forcefully. By the time I lift it up he was already about to step on the transporter. "Don't be late…I'll be waiting."

"Kay~" I answer happily. It's fine if I don't know what he's thinking as long as we can be like this. "I look forward to out time together~"

"I-idiot! You talk too loud." He stutters as he leaves.


	11. I Feel Happy : At Times Like These

**I Feel Happy : At Times Like These**

After that conversation I quickly defeated Giovanni. As thanks, the President of Silph Co gave me a Master Ball. I didn't think it was such a big deal that had to give me something so valuable over it. I mean a teenage girl just easily saved a pitiful old man and his mountain of employees from the clutches of an huge evil organization that threatens to rule the world…I don't see what's the big deal in that. Well after that I quickly escaped the building to meet with Green…I'd hate to admit I but I'm feeling really happy inside right now. As I exit the building he was standing next to the door, leaning on the wall. I greeted his face with a smile.

"Green, I've finished." I beam. "Did you wait long?"

"Geez, was their Boss really that difficult? I thought you would've been finished a while ago." Green complains.

"H-hey! You try beating the malevolence superior of an evil world-wide organization." I retort. "And to think I thought you were going to start being nice for once."

"Pfft hahaha." Green chuckles a little. "Alright, alright Princess. Come on, let's go."

"Go where?" I ask curiously. "You're taking me somewhere nice?"

"Guess you could say that." Green answers while taking out his Pokeball and summoning Pidgeot. "Get on."

"…You're kidding." I stare at the relatively normal sized bird. "There is no way that thing can carry YOU safely, let alone both of us."

"Oh, quit complaining." Green smiles cheekily and then picks me up in haste. He throws me on top of the bird and climbs on himself. How is this even **_remotely_** safe? Or even possible? The bird takes off at an amazing initial speed that I also feel like falling off.

"U-Uwahh! Green! I'm going to fall! I knew this wasn't a good idea!" I cling onto the Pidgeot desperately. "I'm gonna die! I hate you, you bastard!"

"O-oi! You're gonna choke it! Let go, Leaf!" Green tries to pry my hands off the bird's neck.

"Ahhh! No! We're going to fall!" I somehow managed to turn half my body around and cling onto him. "If only you caught a larger flying Pokemon! Green! I'm going to fall off!"

"I-idiot! Let go of me!" Green struggles to push me away but I think he knew it wouldn't be wise to continue because it would jeopardize our safety. "O-okay! We'll be fine if you'd only stop moving around! You're always like this, geez."

"W-what? You could've just told me to follow you on my own Pokemon but NO! You had to get me to climb on this comparatively average sized bird with you." I cling to him even tighter as I felt a strong gust blew pass up. "Ahh!"

"W-well…that's true." Green falls silent shortly after. "But how cool would it look if I were to carry you romantically to a wonderful destination on my bird and surprised you?"

"Since when did you care about your image around me?" I shout angrily. "Just get there quickly…I don't think I can take much more of this and judging from our steadiness, neither can your Pidgeot."

"Fine. Pidgeot! Make a left here and descend." Green commands.

His Pokemon obediently let out a loud cry and then swerves to the left like he told. Pidgeot slowly descends from the sky and lands softly onto a green meadow near a small clear pond. I recognise this place. A soft breeze blew across my face as I try to recall where I was; a small house, two clear ponds, fresh green grass, a elevated plain…could this be? I turn towards Green who was returning his Pidgeot to it's Poke ball.

"What do you think? Impressed right?" He smirks at me arrogantly.

"But…this place is…" I try to explain to him.

"Very beautiful, right?" He cuts me off as he walks towards me. "You like this sort of stuff, right?"

"Yeah but…do you know the significance of this place?" I ask him curiously, wondering if her actually knew what he was doing.

"Hmm… what? Bill just told me to bring someone here if I wanted to impress them. He winked too but I didn't see how that was necessary." Green replies obliviously.

"This place is CERULEAN CAPE! Green! Did you not understand what Bill was hinting at when he said that to you?" I was nearly shouting at his unbelievable denseness right now. "I don't know if you're just incredibly innocent or incredibly dense."

"Yeah, this place is very famous that's why I brought you here." He gives me a weird look as if I was insane. "Thought you'd be a little more happy."

"No I am happy…" I reassure him but I probably shouldn't be. "But I think…for the wrong reasons."

"Hmm? What?" He asks.

"Do you know what this place is famous for? Who it's targeted for?" I ask him nonchalantly.

"I don't know. Girls?" He answers.

"Yeah and guys. Girl and guys. Together. As in 'couples'. You know?" I try to get it through his thick head. "People who like each other? Who are in love and dating?"

"…." Green stays silent.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend. Lovers? Lovebirds?" I say but my tone sounds as if I'm talking to a retarded Pikachu. "It's a famous date spot. Helllloooo? Green? Are you even listening to me?

"…..AH! N-NO!" Green finally snaps back into reality and his face instantly glows a bright red. His brain probably JUST registered that. "I-I didn't intend for that at ALL!"

"Thought so." I laugh innocently. "But thank you, I'm very happy."

"I-idiot, don't say that with such a face." Green pulls my hat down over my eyes and spins me around. "It looks weird…"

"Green?" I stop him and pull my hat up. His face is red. Ah…with that kind of reaction, I'll begin to get my hopes up.

"A-anyway! Let's just enjoy the scenery for now. I'll take you back later." He blushes and then rapidly walks towards the small pond. He knows that I have my own flying Pokemon. right? Green kneels down and stares into the water. "I-it's so clear, huh? It's really amazing."

"Yeah it is..." I smile but I wasn't looking at the pond. No, my eyes were on Green himself. Not that I can let him know that right now. "Hey, Green."

"Hmm?" He turns around slowly.

"Watch out." I smirked as I pushed him into the pond.

"W-WAHH! PFFTT! Pleh!" I laugh loudly as Green splashes about in the water as if he's drowning. "H-hey! I'm drowning! God! If I die I'm gonna KILL you, Leaf!"

"Ahahah…..ahahaha…HAHAAHAA!" My voice resonates throughout the cape and people were watching but I didn't care. I was just so happy right now. I don't care about anything else. "It's only waist deep, you fool."

"W-wha? Huh?" Green suddenly stops floundering around and stands up. The water just reaches above his hips.

"Pfft! Green, you're such an idiot." I giggle playfully.

"H-huh? You tricked me! You little." Green angrily snarls at me and then splashes some water onto my clothes. "Hah! Revenge"

"Kyaaa!" I cover my face as more incoming waves of water flies towards me.

"Hehe… there's nothing you can do." Green snickers.

"O-oh yeah!" I quickly ran towards the water's edge to try and splash him back. That is, until he grabbed my arms and pulled me in.

"U-uwahh!" I scream as I topple face first into the water. I lift my face up heaving for air and then spot Green laughing like a maniac. This is…kind of nice, just being together like this; no Pokemon, no battles, no comparing...just me and you. Thinking about these things...I just can't help but laugh along with him.


	12. Angelically Devious : Devilishly Honest

**Angelically Devious : Devilishly Honest**

After the whole fooling around we asked Bill to help out, you know with the wet clothes and such. I felt bad for suddenly barging into his house dripping wet with pond water, he was probably very shocked. As I got my dry clothes from the dryer in Bill's house Green came up to say bye. He said "see you later". Even such words can make me feel so elated, so I let him leave. Since that day I've gone around earning my next 3 badges. I haven't seen Green for a while now but surprisingly I don't seem to mind…because he said he'll eventually see me later. So maybe it's best to just let that encounter happen naturally like it always does. However, I just can't seem to wait until the next time we meet. Wow…I'm starting to sound like a really foolish, lovesick teenager…hehe I guess maybe because I kind of am. I ended up going to going to One Island with Bill after I defeated Blaine, it was quite a surprise. Going on a boat with just Bill to a far away Island was a little exciting; just imagine what I could find there. He introduced me to someone called Celio. I ended up running errands for them while I was there. Hehe kind of a waste…but as soon as I returned I went straight to get my last gym badge. I defeated _*GASP*_ Giovanni! What a plot twist…not really. Now on to the Pokemon League. As I made my way up that brick road I reminisce on the time where I fought Green here…

"What? Leaf! What a surprise to see you here!" Green's voice suddenly calls out to me and causes me so snap out of my trance.

"H-huh? Green?" I ask in shock.

"So you're going to the Pokemon League?" He asks nonchalantly as if seeing doesn't faze him at all.

"Y-yeah…" I mutter. This is bad. Why is my heart beating so fast? Argh! Calm down. Calm down. He's only talking to me! It's not like he's trying to take me to a love hotel. Phew, breathe Leaf breathe.

"You collected all the badges, too? That's cool!" Green chuckles looking genuinely impressed.

"A-ah…yeah it is." I reply hesitantly. Crap! He said I was cool. Argh! Why am I so happy by that?

"Then I'll whip you, Leaf, as a warm-up for the Pokemon League!" Green exclaims as he summons his Pidgeot. "Come on!"

"U-um…you're on!" I waveringly shout back. Okay, this is a battle now, I need to calm myself.

"What's wrong, Leaf? Too busy looking at my face to battle? I guess my attraction is super effective, huh?" He smirks playfully.

"WHAT? PERVERT! T-there's no way!" I could feel my cheeks growing into a bright shade of red. "A-and don't say such lame things!"

**[Finally epic battle occurs, after like what ¾ of the game? But as you know Leaf always wins. Makes you think why he even bothered becoming a Trainer.]**

"What? I was just careless, you!" Green tries to regain his composure. "That loosened me up. I'm ready for the Pokemon League."

"I-I see." I comment quietly not knowing what else to say to him at this point.

"Leaf, you need more practice. But hey, you know that!" Green snickers arrogantly.

"But I just defeated you…I've always been defeating you." I look at him inquisitively. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

"I'm outta here. Smell ya!" Green casually ignores my words and heads off. I wonder if he just blocks off the truth from his brain like that. Is it a natural thing?

"H-hey Green, if you're going to Victory Road…how about we go together?" I ask quickly before he was away from hearing range. "It'll be easier; we won't get lost."

"Hah? No way." He flat our refuses me. "You're going to slow me down."

"Need I remind you the outcome from our battle just now?" I glare at him. "Besides how can I possibly slow you down? If it's the both of us then it'll be quicker."

"The answer is no." Green snarls at me and then turns back around. "You'll be distracting me from my training."

"Wait! How will I distract you?" I quickly caught up to him and stood beside him.

"Because you just will!" He snaps.

"Hmm? Is it because you're at that stage in life where you can't control your male urges in front of the girl you like? That you're afraid of losing control so then your primitiveness will take over you?" I cheekily joke.

"HUH? N-NO! W-WHAT THE HELL? T-THERE'S NO WAY!" Green blushes madly and jumps away from me. "YOU WEIRD GIRL! WHY W-WOULD I EVEN THINK THAT? THAT'S DISGUSTING! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!"

"Pfft! I was just kidding…you didn't have to over react." I laugh a little. "Well let's at least walk together to the entrance. Then we can go our separate ways, okay?"

"Ugh…..fine. ONLY if you'll stop making those weird jokes." He blushes.

"Ahaha. No problem. Now let's go~" I smile cutely at him while grasping his hand.

"AHH! What are you doing?" Green screams and flinches like a little girl.

"Hmm? Something wrong?" I ask innocently.

"Yeah! You're touching me!" He averts his eyes away.

"You don't like me touching you?" I ask sweetly while looking up at him with my big, round, anime-like eyes.

"W-what? N-no it's not like I don't-AH! What am I saying?" Green suddenly grasps his head and squeezes it tight. "Look here you. You're taking this teasing too far."

"S-sorry…I'll stop." I apologize and grab onto his shirt inside.

"Don't stop! AH! Shit! N-no, I meant stop!" Green takes back my hand and then lets it go immediately. "Argh! You idiot!"

"W-what? How am I the idiot?" I ask defensively.

"Because you're doing all these things without even realizing it! Idiot!" Green exclaims as he pinches my cheeks roughly. "A goldfish like you should just stay away from me!"

Feeling a little annoyed I knee him in his vital regions. Green shouts in pain, let's go of my cheeks and cover his you-know-whats while dropping down painfully to the floor. I squat down in front of his face and look down at him dominantly. I stare at his indignant face with an apathetic expression. Looks painful. What a pitiful position right now, maybe I should tease him a bit. I flick him in the forehead so he opens his eyes but as soon as he opens them Green shuts them again and rolls around to the opposite side.

"H-hey, what gives?" I ask feeling annoyed.

"I can see your panties…" Green mutters quietly. I could see him shaking a little…he must be so embarrassed, that or extremely turned on.

"Ehhhh? How indecent~" I cooed in a cheeky voice. "Pervert 3"

At that moment Green sits straight up. Stands quickly. Then runs. He runs like hell. Leaving me squatting there completely dumbfounded.

"Pfft. What the hell?" I chuckle softly.


	13. The Person I Love : The League Champion

**The Person I Love : The League Champion**

Determined to face Green again I journeyed through Victory Road. Hmm…strange name. Rather than that it should be called _wasting-all-your-max-repels-because-a-pokemon-that-you've-already-caught-shows-up-every-2-seconds_ cave. Anyway I had to go through that place, which was more troublesome than anything, I wonder where Green was though. He shouldn't have been too far ahead of me…Maybe he ran really fast through that maze of a road because he was embarrassed. It took quite a while to get through that cave I'll have to admit. Anyway following my journey through Victory Road I arrived at the Indigo Plateau…very big place. After I've healed my Pokemon and fully packed my bag full of Full Restores, I was ready. To face the Elite Four. I've read about them…I knew who they all were but I have no idea who the Champion was though. You'd think they'd have something like that down in writing. Anyhow I defeated the first 3 Elite Four but not as easily as I thought. When I finally defeated Lance and his pain-ass of a Dragonite. He told me while I was standing there.

"That's it! I'd hate to admit it, but you are a Pokemon Master!" Lance exclaims loudly as if he's talking a crowd filled with thousands of people. "I still can't believe my dragons lost to you, Leaf."

"Mhmm, how does it feel losing to someone's as young as me?" I ask conceitedly.

"You are now the Pokemon League Champion." He yells enthusiastically.

"…..Are you sure? I don't think this is how this works." I ask feeling slightly perplexed.

"…Or, you would have been, but you have one more challenger left." Lance dramatically raises his palm in front of my face as if he was too afraid to see a heartbroken face.

"Thought so." I comment indifferently.

"His name is…" He pumps his fist into the air with vigor. "GREEN!"

I stand there shocked. At his over-dramatic hand gestures or at the fact that Green became Champion so quickly, I don't know. Still, he only left a littler earlier than me…and then he became Champion ALREADY? Is that even possible? Ugh…so this is going to be my final confrontation with Green, huh? How fitting for rivals; a battle between the newly crowned Champion and his childhood adversary.

"He beat the Elite Four before you." Lance continues. "He is the real Pokemon League Champion."

I nod at Lance before I go into the door behind him. I made sure I was fully prepared to face the greatest battle of my life. However, if it's been like all our previous battle then I'm definitely going to wipe the floor with him BUT he did defeat these four…so I guess he must've miraculously gotten better in a matter of hours. We'll I'll just have to see for myself. Okay, this is not going to be the time for fawning over him…not matter how gorgeous I think he is. I took a deep breath as I entered the door and walked along the path towards Green who was standing there…smirking at me, as always.

"Hey, Leaf! I was looking forward to seeing you, Leaf" Green smiles conceitedly at me. 'Looking forward' he says. Crap I'm getting happy and I even **know** that he only wants to battle.

"It's nice to see you too, Green." I say sarcastically. "Never thought you'd be here. I feel kind of honored."

"My rival should be strong to keep me sharp. While working on my Pokedex, I looked all over for Pokemon. Not only that, I assembled teams that would beat any Pokemon type." Green gloats.

"Yeah…but I still beat you every time we battled." I mumble imperturbably.

"And now…I'm the Pokemon League Champion." Green grins and declares condescendingly. "Leaf! Do you know what that means?"

"That the size of this chamber is roughly a quarter of your ego." I comment wittily.

"I'll tell you." Green smirks while pulling out his Poke Ball. "I am the most powerful Trainer in the world."

**[Champion Green would like to battle. Pfft Champion? Compared to whom? To Brock maybe, to me hardly.]**

"NO! That can't be! You beat me at my best!" Green fell to his knees in anger. "After all that work to become the League Champ? My reign is already over? That's not fair!"

"Hmm…did you want to strong that badly?" I ask myself quietly.

"Why? Why did I lose? I never made any mistakes raising my Pokemon." Green slowly stood back up but I could tell his was still very affected by the loss. "Darn it! You're the new League Champion! Although I don't like to admit it…"

"Hey, I don't care about being the League Champ. If you want it so badly then…you can keep the title." I look at him sympathetically.

"What? Are you trying to insult me?" Green looks up at and glares.

"No, because from the beginning…I was never interested in power or fame." I confess. Somehow now that I've officially become Champion, I feel like I can finally tell him everything.

"Then why'd you come here? Why'd you ruin my effort? Why are you here?" Green exclaims furiously.

"Because you are here…" I answer honestly.

"What?" He seems taken aback.

"From the very beginning… I never had any intention of being the League Champion. I merely became a Pokemon trainer to help your grandfather and to satisfy my curiosity a bit." I tell him seriously. "However, there was another reason…because you wanted to become one."

"What? So you became a Trainer just to annoy me? To ruin my dreams? Huh? Is that it?" Green grabs my shoulders forcefully. I have never seen such a distressed side to him before.

"No, that's not it." I look at him affectionately. "I just wanted to be with you…I suppose not in that sense. Do you remember when you said you wanted to go on a journey? You said you'd only come back every one in a while to give me a souvenir… and just how many times did you returned home since our journey"

"….Not even once." He answers obediently.

"Thought so…" I smile. "And how long has it been since that day?"

"Over a few months." He replies.

"Right. Then answer this one. How often do you ever think of returning to Pallet Town?" I ask sincerely.

"Not very often…actually I haven't thought about it at all." Green doesn't seem to be thinking he was just answering honestly.

"Then…did you really expect me to wait that long for you? Just who do you think I am?" I started to tear up a little. Did I really have that much emotion surging inside me? "Wouldn't it be easier to be together if I did the same thing you did?"

"Leaf, why do you care about what I do so much?" He draws his face closer to mine in curiosity and shock.

"So I can finally say it, huh? It's because I…" When I was about to confess my feelings something cut my words off.

"Leaf!" Feeling startled I yank away from Green and turned around to see Professor Oak walking towards us.


	14. I Love You : I Love You

**I Love You : I Love You  
><strong>

"So, you've won! Sincerely, congratulations!" He praises as Green and I shuffle awkwardly in our spots. "You're the new Pokemon league Champion!"

"T-thanks, Professor." I say while trying not to make eye contact with Green.

"You've grown up so much since you first left with Charmander to work on the Pokedex. Leaf, you have come of age" He nods his head approvingly.

"Thank you very much." I smile back but I still feel a little uncomfortable about the situation. Professor Oak then turns his head towards Green.

"Green…I'm disappointed in you. I came when I heard you'd beaten the Elite Four but, when I got here, you had already lost!" He shakes his head contemptuously. "Green, do you understand why you lost? You have forgotten to treat your Pokemon with love and trust."

"Professor…" I try to interfere but it was no use Green was already frowning at me. It seems that his feelings changed as soon as his grandfather saw him in this state. All I see is resentment in his eyes.

"Without them, you will never become a Champ again!" Professor Oak told him sternly and then calmly turns to me. "Leaf. You understand that your victory was not just your doing. The bond you share with your Pokemon in marvelous. Leaf! Come with me!"

"U-um yes." I reply as he walks into the next room without me. I obediently follow but I glance at Green before I leave. He looks so angry…no, maybe disappointed even bitter about me.

"What are you looking at? Go." He commands without even taking a glimpse at me. Feeling slightly hurt I walk over to him and grasp his hand. "I want to tell you something later…wait for me outside, okay?"

"I can't promise anything." He averts his eyes and shakes my hands away.

"Well, I'll be waiting." I smile and head off into the next room.

There Professor Oak explains that I am in the Hall of Fame. It's a place where Pokemon League Champions are honoured for their exploits and their Pokemon are also recorded here as well. I then place my Poke balls into the machine in front of me and watch as it registers my partners into the Hall of Fame. After the process is done I went outside to wait for Green. As I waited the door opens and Green appears before me but before I could say anything he runs off. Professor Oak exits next and gives me a little sigh as he chases after Green. I was about to run after them but before that I turn to look at the Indigo Plateau…it's been a long journey. I reminisced a little but then decide to run after them. I tell Professor it was alright and that I'll talk to Green.

"Green! Wait!" I shout as I quickly approach his running figure.

"Don't follow me! Stay away!" He shouts back. "I said I wouldn't make any promises."

"B-but I just wanted to tell you something!" I try to explain to him but he just wouldn't stop running. "Look, I know you're angry. You might even be hating me right now! But I don't care! Just listen!"

"Shut up!" He exclaims. Man, I'm getting tired…how can he run so fast? "You must be so happy being Champion aye?"

"N-no, not if you're going to act like this!" I yell. "Can't you just congratulate me like a normal person?"

"I'm no normal person! I'm your rival! I'm not going to say anything!" He begins to slow down. I'm guessing he's getting tired. Makes me wonder why didn't he just summon his Pidgeot to fly away from me? I picked up my pace a little but didn't see an incoming rock and trip.

"U-uwahh!" I fell flat on my face. It hurts. Which part of my body…I don't even know. "Ouch."

"You idiot." I look up to see Green peering down on me. "I can't believe someone as clumsy as you beat me. Here, take my hand and get up. You look so pitiful."

"Green!" I cry as I grab his hand but went on to embrace his whole body, pulling him down with me.

"H-hey! Why are you hugging me? Let go." He exclaims as he try to pry my arms off him but that only made me hug him tighter. "H-hey….are you gonna start crying?"

"I'm not crying." I deny blatantly. "I just…don't want you to hate me."

"What?" He suddenly stops trying to wrench my arms open as I held him closer to me.

"Haven't you noticed anything? You only think about battling, Pokemon and getting stronger now..." I bury my face into his shoulder. "It's as if...nothing in the world matters; not your family, your friends or me."

"Hey I never said anything like that!" Green raises his voice.

"Honestly, I was a little bit concerned with going on this journey. As time went on...I realized that we were growing distant. Every time I defeated you in a battle you would always grow more resentful towards me."

"Is this what you've been thinking...all this time?" He asks quietly.

"I didn't want that. I even thought about letting you beat me of purpose but I knew that wouldn't have been any good. I just...didn't want you to think of me as just a rival." I comment softly. "But that's all I am right? A rival."

"No!" Green suddenly pulls me away and glares at my face. "You're more than just my rival."

"Are you saying that out of pity?" I smile softly at him. "Hmph you're so arrogant, you're mean, all you care about is yourself. Seriously if you could choose to marry ay person in the world it'd be yourself."

"Hey...that's going a bit far." He states with agitation.

"Geez...I wonder why I fell in love with someone like you." I sigh a little.

"..." Greens eye widen at my sudden confession. "...You love me?"

"D-don't repeat what I said!" I blush madly as I realize what I had said. "AH! I can't take this anymore!"

As I was about to get up and run away Green grabs onto my wrist. He held it tightly while staring at me with a blank expression. It's as if his brain hasn't registered what has just happened.

"...me too." He says softly.

"H-huh?" I cock my head to the side.

"I said ME TOO!" He screams as his head explodes in a variety of different shades of red. "I never saw you as my rival but as the girl I've ALWAYS liked!"

"W-what? T-then why are you always saying mean things to me?" I shout back feeling flustered.

"W-well you were always teasing me too!" He exclaims in embarrassment.

"H-huh! That's because you were such a jerk!" I scream as I felt my face getting even hotter.

"That's because I'm immature okay? I tease the girl I like! Are you happy?" Green shakes my by the shoulders. He was flushing so hard that I swore I saw smoke coming from his ears. "I pretend to be mature but the truth is... I'm really happy whenever I get to see you! Ecstatic even!...Argh! Geez! Look what you're making me say!...how uncool."

"Really? You really...think so?" I stare at him in shock. It's as if I'm seeing sparkles around Green now. I can feel my eyes light up.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asks.

"Hey, can you say **_it_**?" I ask while looking at him with dreamy eyes.

"It?" He gives me a puzzled look.

"You know...**_it_**." I start to blush again. "Because...I want you to say it to me."

"HUH? NO WAY!" Green jumps back in embarrassment.

"But I love you." I exclaim angrily.

"W-whoa! How'd you get so bold all of a sudden?" Green covers his blushing face in shame.

"I love you, Green! I love SOOOO much! I love you so much that I don't even know what to do anymore I'm so happy right now that I could die." I started to confess my heart out until he said the words I've been longing for. "Since long ago I've fallen in love with you. That's why...I need to reassurance."

"...i-i...lov...y-you." He mumbles.

"I can't hear you. Speak up." My sadistic side is coming through again.

"Damn it! I'm only saying this once s listen up!" Green exclaims as he stands up and drags me up with him. "Leaf! I love you, damn it! So much so that no amount of words are vast and deep enough to fully encompass what you mean to me. I think you are the cutest thing in the world and I would give up everything to kiss you right now!"

"Green." I call out his name out of shock and affection.

"Can I kiss you now?" He grabs both my shoulders and look straight into me eyes. "Do you want to kiss me?"

"D-don't ask me you idiot!" I shake my head out of embarrassment. My heart is beating way too fast!

"Well it doesn't matter what you say..." Green draws his face closer to mine until we are only a few centimeters apart. "Because I'm going to kiss you anyway."

_At that moment I couldn't tell if this was reality or not...because all I felt was eternal bliss._


End file.
